


[OP][草帽]642短篇雜

by alagev



Series: 642 things to write about [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 642 things to write about, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: #642 things to write about#練文筆#極短篇整理





	1. Choose how you will die.

他在地上畫了一隻魚，有著如薄翼般輕盈修長的尾鰭，輕輕甩動便足以帶起強勁海流，並用了無數夜晚的時光，一刀刀刻上美麗堅硬的鱗片。

他在魚的身上畫了一對可笑的大翅膀，張開的大小足以把他們包覆在內。

他在手足踐踏過身體的時候看著被扯落的頭髮，想起廚師們宰殺魚隻的時候被刮落的魚鱗，祈禱晃動的牙根還能再生。

他的腮藏在身體裡，過濾不了海水。

他用染血的繃帶上色，無聲完成優游在紅海之中的幻境。

蕾玖隔著鐵窗，牢籠裡的孩子縮在陰影之中，澄澈的瞳孔倒映出欄杆內與外的軟弱，她無能的三弟被焊死在既定軀殼之中，僅剩溫熱的眼淚能撫慰掌中懷抱寒冷至極，被嫌棄廉價的溫柔。

「你想出去嗎？」她指著地上的圖騰，問那同樣血緣的兄弟。

孩子抬起頭看了她一眼：「父親不希望我活著，伊志他們不讓我死。」

「如果當不了廚師，我想變成魚。」

「那翅膀呢？」

海潮聲曾經如此接近。

「……蕾玖，如果這裡就是我未來的全部世界，我想再一次感受天空。」

他不知道為什麼沒有捨去這份堅持，所以她記著了，生命總有一天會消逝，如果沒有人試著懷念，如果所有人都選擇遺忘，她將會是唯一的記憶備份，記得在狹小的地下室裡，曾有一個被放棄名字的孩子死守墓碑。

也許這是一種家族傳統，

畢竟沉醉在復國大夢裡的人，何來責備的資格。

他在每一次的睡眠之後寫上遺言，在每一次的清醒之前訴諸大地。

我們是遭受奴役的一份子。

我們是鎖在地獄盡頭的一把刀。

我們是削去魚鰭後沉在海砂上備受折磨的肉塊。

我們是你喊在嘴上沒有感情的四個符號。

「你想被吃掉嗎？」蕾玖問，然而他們都不知道問題刻意隱藏起來的隱喻，當暴力成為唯一搏得獎賞的機會，人性被最大限度的削除，習慣疼痛的感覺，自然理解何種刑罰具有效用。

不甘大大激怒了她，於是蕾玖撬開鐵門，與其被監禁在地獄的一角，不如真切體驗過世界冰冷的全貌。

即使生命僅存小小的一瞬間，他也是自由的。

她如此期望著。


	2. I don‘T now what was happening at the time.

當他們的航海士甩著一頭波浪狀的橘色長髮瘋狂拍動他的手臂高聲問他：「你看見了嗎？」的時候，做為一個合格的狙擊手，他應該，必須，理論上要回答：「是的，我看到了。」  
誰讓狙擊手的職責就是不動聲色的掩護夥伴消滅敵人呢？他必須是戰場上最精明、也是最能看清局勢的人，無論如何。

但，不──他是偉大的騙人布船長，勇敢的海上男兒，率領八千名驍勇善戰的強大部下，創造無數傳說與奇蹟，所以是的，他什麼都沒看到，他沒看到羅羅亞‧索隆戰勝了世界最強劍士鷹眼密佛格，強大的斬擊將地面連同不遠處的大海撕裂出了一個巨大深邃的切口，方圓百呎內所有東西都在衝擊下化為碎屑，他沒看到雙方驚人的傷勢與一場註定流傳於世的偉大對決，知名的巨大黑刀刀刃碎了滿地，以及鷹眼臉上複雜又釋懷的笑容，他沒看到未來的海賊王壓著草帽，驕傲與興奮全寫在臉上，一邊清場一邊高聲歡呼，他沒看到遠方漸漸包圍過來的海軍艦隊與數百枚發射過來的漆黑砲彈，娜美的天候棒降下一道前所未見的驚人巨雷反擊，他沒看到佛朗基與布魯克被感動到抱頭痛哭的模樣，以及機器人胡亂發射了滿天的煙花，他沒看到小船醫慌慌張張找尋醫生，幾秒後才想起來自己是醫生，於是變身成一頭雄健的大鹿朝索隆奔馳而去。

他只看到他們船上的廚子扔掉了一直抽著的菸，跪在劍士身旁，靜靜的給了劍士一個無比慎重的吻，以及羅羅亞‧索隆放開和道後，緊握住對方的手。

他只須要看到這個就夠了。


	3. 三明治是個好東西

「三明治是個好東西。」Sanji開始了，端出他那高傲尊貴的主廚派頭，尖刻無比，Law放下喝到一半的茶，拒絕掩飾臉上過度明顯的嫌惡，「三明治是少數幾種能同時達到昂貴精緻與簡單樸實兩種水平的料理，即使手藝不如職業廚師，一般人也能輕鬆完成，只要他具備該有的常識，不幹出把活體未宰殺的生物塞進發霉的麵包中大口吞下肚的野蠻行徑。」

他毫不意外整個草帽海賊團，**整個**—包含平時連看對方呼吸方式不順眼都能引發世界大戰的綠髮劍士都點頭附和，嚴肅的彷彿黑足屋不是在替三明治辯駁，而是分析新世界大小海賊團同盟掀起的勢力浪潮及影響。

「至於更高階的三明治，光是使用的麵包就能講一整天，你得先評估天氣，濕度，選用內餡，搭配的蔬菜風味，以及拌在內的醬料口感，全部規畫好之後才知道什麼樣的組合是最完美的，這時才開始選擇麵包的類型與製作，等待酵母成熟的同時得著手醃製肉片，還有蔬菜，最新鮮完美的蔬菜可不是天天能遇上，要是航行三五星期都沒碰到島，必須要有能彌補營養價值的替代食材，不是隨便塞兩片葉子進去就能妥協的。」

Law悲傷的發現Luffy居然萬分嚴肅的聽訓，而Bepo，他寶貝的靠枕，世界上最可愛的北極熊，早早叛逃到黑足屋的廚藝之下，同樣垂著臉死死盯著自家船長，滴下來的口水之多幾乎迫使前七武海脫去全濕的上衣，利用能力從房間內掏了套新衣服穿。

Sanji還在喋喋不休，Law感覺他的脾氣急速被主廚捍衛生命中不可違背的個人準則給霸道的壓制，從未想過此生能嚐到比單挑Doflamingo還要沉重數十倍的絕望，Law猛然興起了跳海也許也是種選擇的悲涼。

「世上有將近千種麵包，口感從厚實飽滿有嚼勁到輕盈柔軟如少女被海風輕輕撩起的蕾絲裙擺令人愛不釋口──」

「我錯了。」Law舉起雙手投降，感覺千陽號如果不馬上沉沒全體陪葬就是他立刻用梅干口味的麵包自殺，「我反省，好嗎？對不起！」紅心海賊團團長努力調動為數不多的真誠，僵硬的道歉，「我不該侮辱黑足屋，或任何海上廚師端出來的食物，即使我不喜歡吃也一樣，保證以後不會再犯，這樣行了吧？」

兩船海賊視線一致轉向Sanji，金髮男子清了清嗓子，轉頭過去，從烤箱內端出他們烤得恰到好處的晚餐，以及特別準備給他跟Zoro的日式飯糰。

Luffy愉快的拍了拍臉色黑成木乃伊的Law：「嘻嘻嘻，特拉仔，就說Sanji是世界上最好的廚師吧！」

盡可能的用白飯淹死自己．Law表示心累，Law不想說話。


End file.
